Virgin's Daughter
by Crazy Brit 1987
Summary: Artemis has thought about having a child of her own for a while. With Athena's help they now have a Daughter. Fem slash mentions Artemis/Zoe and hints Thalia/OFC.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN **

**ARTEMIS**

Laying on the seldom used cot, in my tent I idly run one hand over my forever flat stomach, while twirling one of my hunting knifes in my other hand.

'Why did I chose to make that vow to remain a maiden?' I mutter to my self.

'I should have know being the Goddess of child birth I would eventually want a child of my own'. Letting out a sigh I remove the hand from my stomach and run if trough my auburn hair.

Rolling on to my side I let out a huff of air sounding much more like my Lieutenant and forever fifteen year old Demigod half sister Thalia than the powerful Goddess I am.

'Lady Artemis we need you're help!'I hear a worried shout from one of my hunters outside my tent.

Sitting bolt upright and grabbing my bow I almost collide with said hunter as she charges in to my tent. Grabbing her arm to steady us both I can't help but feel a little bit better when I realise it's one of my many Nieces from my idiot twin brother Apollo who have joined me over the years.

'what's wrong Diana?' I ask quickly while striding out of my tent at the same time hiding the smile I get whenever I talk to one of my Nieces who is named after me or my Roman form.

Stopping dead mid stride and felling Diana collide with my back I just gape at the damage around the camp.

Most of the tents look as though they have been on fire, there are scorch marks all other the place and several trees are split or burning with several of the girls runing back and forth from a small stream with buckets trying to put the fires out.

'What in the Hades happened!?' I shout making all the hunters I can see jump. 'The last time I saw this much damage Father had a cold and we spent months putting Olympus back together'.

'Uh yeah it's kinda my fault my lady' I hear a sheepish and congested voice speak up to my left turning towards the fire pit I see Thalia with multiple blankets wrapped round her sat right by the fire shivering.

'Oh for the love of Zeus why didn't any one come and get me?' I mutter under my breath.

'We kinda tried a few of our own cures my lady' Diana pipes up from behind me.

'Thalia was fine till we tried the last one. Turns out despite what dad says giving her grated ginger and peeper tea to drink wasn't such a good idea'.

'Oh for the love of ..' I mutter under my breath shaking my head I look up to sky.

'Apollo I know you're watching no doubt laughing you're Godly ass off, you over grown immature ball of gas, so first ask Aunt Hestia and Athena to meet me in my temple,'.

That will give me a chance to pick there brains on the whole having a child of my own thing plus Aunt Hestia sorted Father out no trouble last time I think to my self.

'Second put a warning label next to the cures that shouldn't be used on Demigod children of Father and our Uncles, like you promised you would after that child of Uncle Posiedon's almost levelled Athens, she caused massive earthquakes every time she sneezed.' I reply to the bemused look on my hunters face who then nod in understanding. Scooping up Thalia bridal style I hug her to my chest, smiling a little she buries her face in my small bust. I notice several hunters trying to hide laughter by biting there lips or coughing hardly surprising we must look very funny especially as I look like I am only thirteen years old and I am easily holding up a fifteen year old.

'Girls I'll be back in a bit once I get Thalia looked at, Phoebe you're in charge unless I send Thalia back first. Get a list of every thing that needs replacing, finish putting the fires out and I'll replace the damaged tents when I get back'.

After taking a second to make sure the hunter's are looking away and checking Thalia's eyes are closed I flash us to my temple on Olympus and lay Thalia down on the sofa. Waving my hand so she is covered in a thicker blanket from the bed room.

**HESTIA**

Humming quietly to my self I continue to watch the various campers mill about while tending to the fire. Smiling as Percy waves at me no doubt on his way to teach a sword fighting class. I do so enjoy watching all the Demigod's racing around especially my Nephews and Nieces.

'Lady Hestia?' turning I regard the nervous shuffling young blonde haired girl behind me.

'yes, what can can I do for you dear?'

'Dad dropped this off in our cabin with your name on it, along with some up-dated books turns out some of the cures should not be used of children of the big three' she handed me a letter and bows nervously before running back to the Apollo cabin shrugging I open the letter.

_Hi Aunt Hestia,_

_ Artie wants you and Athena to meet her in her temple on Olympus, I'm going to tell Athena once I'm done dropping off the new books. Also just so you know expect a rant my daughter Diana gave Thalia my extra strength cold cure and well Thalia kinda destroyed the hunters camp. Don't tell Artie but I'm going to help them fix everything while she is gone._

_Lots of love your awesome nephew Apollo._

Rubbing my hand over my face I shake my head.

'So you're finally doing what you promised Athena you would do before the Trojan war broke out took you long enough Apollo'.

Standing up I drop the letter in the fire while smoothing my brown dress out then disappear in flash of fire.

Reappearing on Olympus I can't help but pause and admire the redesigned temple in front of me. It's walls appear to be solid silver with hunting scenes etched all around it. The doors are the most eye catching though two rearing hind's with the a full moon above them.

Looking to the left I smile at my own modest temple a simple wooden cabin with a large hearth on the door. To my right is Athena's own looking pretty much as I would expect classic Greek architecture with a large owl above an olive tree on the door.

'Annabeth did a great job on these, and thank us that Artemis is not next to Apollo any more the constant fighting was annoying'.

Pushing open the door I just have time to register a silver and auburn blur as I'm tackled to the floor before a loud bang goes off right above us.

'Sorry Aunt Hestia' I smile as Artemis rolls off me. Taking in the ceiling for a moment I notice her former Lieutenant Zoe's constellation is etched out in silver and much larger and more prominent than it is in the sky.

Getting back up I smooth my dress and hair out again, ignoring the large scorch mark just above where my head was moments ago.

'No problem Artemis, Apollo told me what Diana gave to Thalia. Well better get her sorted out before we have a repeat from last time my dear brother had a cold'.

'Thank you Aunt Hestia, though it was funny how he kept almost hitting a certain bitch queen'. Artemis pauses and gulps at the glare I'm sending her.

'I know you have good reason to dislike Hera Artemis, what with how she treats you, Apollo and Leto but don't insult my baby sister in front of me'.

'Yes Aunt Hestia' she replies while looking down at her feet.

'I need to ask you and Athena something else as well'

nodding I stroll over to the sofa where I can see a mess of black hair with a silver circlet covered in multiple blankets. Waving my hand I make a wooden bowl with a green liquid inside appear on the table along with a wooden cup.

'Just have Thalia drink that before each meal and get some rest for a few days and she will be fine, might be better to stay at camp half blood while she is resting though?'

Artemis just nods while sitting down and lifting Thalia's feet in to her lap. While I slip the circlet off her head and sit with Thalia's head in my lap.

'Lady Hestia' Thalia mutters while trying to push her self up.

I just push her down gently.

'Just rest dear, and please just call me Aunt Hestia I do love it when Athena, Artemis and Apollo call me that. Such a pity they are the only one's who do'. I can't help but pout at this causing Artemis to giggle.

Nodding Thalia buries her head in my stomach while I run my hand through her hair.

I quietly hum to my self while Artemis keeps looking from me to Thalia and smiling.

'Well you three look comfy' looking up I smile at Athena while she slips in to the love seat across from us.

'So would what did you want Artemis, I can't see you asking to see us just because of Apollo's stupidity?, although if you want to rant and curse him out I won't stop you'

gently lifting Thalia's feet Artemis places them back on the sofa then ducks as Thalia sneezes causing Athena to dive to the floor as a vase behind her is destroyed.

'Damn I liked that vase one of Apollo's daughters made it for me'

'I'll see if I can fix it in a moment', Athena replies while straightening her suite before sitting back down, 'now I repeat why are we here?'

'isthereanywayformetohaveachildwithoutbreakingmyvow?' Artemis speaks so fast I can't make a single word out.

Athena moans while rubbing her head 'Artemis I love you, I do but you spend too much time around teenagers now how about you try that again.'

Blushing a deep gold colour Artemis repeats more slowly ' is there any way for me to have a child with out breaking my vow?' I look at Athena to see an equally shocked expression on her face.

'Um what brought this on?'

Artemis flops down next to Athena looking up at the celling.

'I have thought about it before, what with being the Goddess of child birth I'm drawn to kids and I will admit I love my hunters like they are my own daughters'.

'Hmm', Athena interrupts 'I suppose in a way the vow they make is kind of like an adoption'.

Artemis just nods 'exactly but I would just like a child of my own either, Godly or Demigod, I'd even except a son as he would probably be my only child.'

'Well I think you have three options, brake your vow and get pregnant that way,' Artemis just makes a gagging noise and pretends to throw up. 'yes given you preference in partners I thought that would be your reaction,'

'how did you ..'

'we all knew about you and Zoe Artemis' I interrupt causing her to blush again.

'May I continue' Athena asks us both with a raised eyebrow we both just nod.

'option two ask Hera for help,'

'that bit..' Artemis gulps at my glare 'women would never help me she hates me'

'true, sad but true' Athena agrees 'I think the only reason myself and Persophone don't get any grief from her is cause we were born before she married Father'.

I just nod when they both look at me. 'not that I blame her with how my baby brother can't keep it in pants, but I wish she would take it out on him and not the women themselves or the children born because of his affairs'.

'Option three', Athena continues 'is see if how I have my children will work'.

'You would have a child with me?' Artemis shrieks in shock then ducks when Thalia groans and almost blasts her with lightning.

'Yes I would, I have no idea if it will work of course I have never tried to have a child with a mortal women never mind a fellow Goddess.'

I chuckle at Artemis's bright gold face as she sits down.

'Well no time like the present' Athena mutter twisting round to face Artemis, who's face is still bright gold goes to get up but Athena pulls her back down.

'we don't need to have sex Artemis' I chuckle as Artemis relaxes again, then yelps lightly as Athena twists her so they are facing each other there eyes locked.

After a few moments they both groan and collapse backwards as a bright white light explodes between them. Once the light has cleared I smile at the little girl who appears to be around five with auburn hair and grey eyes sitting between them.

'remind me not to do that again' Athena moans while Artemis just nods while massaging her head.

'um Hi, so which of you three is my mum? and where is my dad?' the little girl pipes up.

'to answer you question dear the two with the headache are both your mother, the older lady is Athena the other is Artemis, I'm your great Aunt Hestia, feel free to call my Auntie or Aunt Hestia which ever you prefer, the young lady in my lap is Thalia Daughter of Zeus, Artemis's Lieutenant in the hunt'

She just nods then grabs Athena in a tight hug 'hi Mom,' twisting round she then hugs Artemis 'hi Mum'.

'Hello dear' Athena replies while Artemis tries to tidy there daughter's hair up.

'so what's my name?' Athena blinks then looks at Artemis 'well she is your first daughter so you should pick' Artemis just nods thinking while absently hugging there daughter closer who smiles and rests her head on Artemis's chest.

'what are your domains dear? it might help me think'

'I'm the minor Goddess of hunting and battle strategy'

'good blend of your domains' I mutter while Athena nods Artemis looks up at the celling and suddenly sits bolt upright making her and Athena's daughter give a startled yelp before moving in to Athena's lap instead.

'Zoe, I want to name her Zoe, and as Apollo has a daughter named Leto how about for a middle name Metis for your mum Athena?'

'hmm, Zoe Metis I love it' the newly named Zoe replies wrapping an arm round Athena's waist.

Unfortunately the happy moment is broke when Thalia sneezes causing Artemis and Athena to dive to the floor dragging Zoe with them.

'wow she's cute' Zoe exclaims as Thalia rolls over.

'Defiantly our daughter' Athena snickers as Artemis rolls her eyes.

'No dating till your five young lady apart from that I have problem if you date men or women' Artemis calls out making Thalia jerk awake.

'What I miss?' Thalia asks sleepily then blinks a few times as Zoe bounds over to us.

'Hi I'm Zoe minor Goddess of hunting and battle strategy, Daughter of Artemis and Athena. I think your cute but Mom says I can't date till I'm five I hope you will wait for me' Thalia blinks a few times looks between Artemis and Athena who both nod looks up at me causing me to smile and chuckle at the shocked look on her face before her eyes roll in to the back of head as she feints.

'Oops I think I broke her' Zoe mutters making the three of us bust out laughing.

**ZOE**

Snuggling tighter in to Mom I keep repeating my new name in my head. When suddenly someone sneezed causing Mom and Mum to dive to the floor dragging me with them. Looking up I can't help staring at the black haired beauty laying in Aunt Hestia's lap 'wow she's cute' I blurt out.

'Defiantly our daughter' Mom snickers as Mum rolls her eyes.

'No dating till your five young lady apart from that I have no problem if you date men or women' Mum calls out making the cute girl jerk awake.

'What I miss?' she asks sleepily then blinks a few times as I bound over to her and Aunt Hestia.

'Hi I'm Zoe minor Goddess of hunting and battle strategy, Daughter of Artemis and Athena. I think your cute but Mom says I can't date till I'm five I hope you will wait for me' she blinks a few times looks between Mum and Mom who both nod before looking back up at Aunt Hestia causing her to smile and chuckle at the shocked look on on this Goth beauties face face before her eyes roll in to the back of head as she feints.

'Oops I think I broke her' I mutter making Mom, Mum and Aunt Hestia burst out laughing.

Watching as Mum caries the girl who Aunt Hestia reintroduced as Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Mum's hunters. Causing me to blush and hide my face in Mom's chest as I realise I had been told Thalia's name but was so focused on my Mother's names I had missed it.

'So should we get the introductions over with now or later?' Mom asks making me jump as she walks back in then sits down on my other side wrapping her arm round my waste.

'Who else do I need to meet?'

'Well at the least you need to meet the rest of the council, Then there are your Brothers and Sisters at camp..'

'I have siblings' I shout out bouncing excitedly till Mom clamps her hand on my shoulder.

'As I was saying you also need to meet the hunters, and yes you have siblings at camp just look for the blond kids with the grey eyes. I went through a blond phase for a few hundred years I only changed my hair back to black five years ago.' Mom finishes while I just nod with a huge grin on my face.

…

Bouncing around next to Aunt Hestia I can't help but be amazed by the splendour and beauty of Olympus while my Mothers walk just behind us.

'You sure this will work?'

'Of course Artemis the only people who normally hang around in the throne room are Father, Hera and Aunt Hestia. They like everyone else we have passed will assume the three of us have had a chat and need to bring something to the council. As for Zoe's presence if she sits with Aunt Hestia they will just assume she is one of your hunters. Besides you know Father can't say no to you and Hera can't say it to Aunt Hestia.'

they stop talking as Aunt Hestia pushes open the door I soon spot a women with very long, chocolate brown hair woven into braids with golden ribbons and brilliant brown eyes, wearing a lavish and dazzling white dress a glowing golden crown, sitting on a throne which appears to be made of ivory.

'Hera can you fetch the others please Athena and Artemis have some news'

Hera just nods then after giving Mum a dirty look she vanishes.

'you would think after all this time she would get over it' I hear Mom mutter.

'would you?' Aunt Hestia asks 'I just wish she would take it out on your father and not you lot, it's not as if any of you asked my baby Brother to cheat on her'

glancing round I admire the other thrones in the room while sitting with Aunt Hestia by the heath. two silver thrones one with golden basket work on the side and the other with a full moon above it catch my eye causing me to stare at there beauty as my Mothers sit down I smile when I realise I was admiring there thrones.

'Told you she can't say no to Aunt Hestia'

'The advantage of beaning the oldest Hades, Demeter, Posiedon and Hera have all remarked I'm more of a mother to them than ours ever was. As for Zeus I just remind him that if he ever pushed me too far most of council with the exception of Ares and Aphrodite would support me'.

I blink as more people flash in to the throne room one God with sandy hair and a bright smile winks at me then ducks as Mum shots an arrow at him.

'That's your Uncle Apollo he always flirts with your Mum's hunters. He's lucky she only aimed for his head.' Aunt Hestia whispers to me.

He quickly stands up holding his hands up in the classic I surrender pose before sitting in the golden throne opposite my Mum's own silver one.

A sudden rumble of thunder and flash of lightning makes my jump as a man with a neatly trimmed grey beard and blue pin stripe suite appears sitting in a platinum throne next to Hera 'must be my Grandfather Zeus' I think to my self.

'Drama queen' the man on his left with messy black hair with a short beard and green eyes mutters receiving a glare from the new arrival.

'Boys behave or I will remind you both just who is the oldest of the six of us'. Aunt Hestia shots them both a glare and points the poker sitting beside the heath at them.

'Yes Hestia' they both quickly answer while eyeing the poker warily.

Zeus quickly coughs then tearing his eyes from Aunt Hestia he turns to Hera 'So why are we here?'

'I don't know' Hera shrugs 'Hestia asked me to fetch everyone as Artemis and Athena have news'

'Please tell me you two are not going on another rant about the lack of chicks on this council again'. A man in biker gear grumbles before yelping as Mum puts an arrow in his knee while Mom smacks him with her spear.

'Shut it Ares' Mom spits out at him 'and no we aren't since the only Goddess we could all agree on point blank refuses to have a seat.' giving Aunt Hestia a pointed look.

Who just shrugs 'We both know any meeting with me in would result in me trying to keep my youngest brothers in line or stop Demeter and Hades carnying on Athena'.

'Can we get back on point please,' Zeus shouts 'now girls what is it?'

'Well no easy way to do this,' Mum waves me over so standing up I stand between both their thrones.

'This is Zoe my Daughter..'

'You broke your oath' Zeus thunders Mom and Mum both pull me behind them but before Zeus can even grab his lightning bolt. He has to duck a large green fire ball. Causing everyone to turn to Aunt Hestia who is no entirely wreathed in green flames.

'Sit down and shut up baby brother cause if you touch one hair on her head you find out first hand just how hot I can burn.'

with an audible gulp he sits back down keeping his hands in view.

'Artemis please continue' Aunt Hestia keeps glaring at Grandfather but is no longer wreathed in flames.

'As I was saying this is Zoe my Daughter who I had with Athena's help'

'Bout time you made me an Uncle lil sis' Apollo calls out 'Apart from the eyes which are pure Athena she is a mini you'

'I'm older than you idiot the whole reason I'm the Goddess of childbirth is cause I helped Mum give birth to you'.

'When you look older I'll call you big sis Arty'. He replies with a bright smile making me giggle.

'Ok I'll ask as this idiot is too scared of Hestia too right now how did you have Zoe with out breaking your vow' Posiedon asks.

'Turns out the way I have my demigod children works with Artemis though it might be combination of the circumstances of my birth and the fact Artemis is the Goddess of childbirth' Mom replies with a shrug.

'Well as Artemis didn't break her vow the only thing this council can ask is what are your titles and where will you stay dear' a blonde haired women sat next to Hera asks.

'Well Lady Demeter' I pause and look to Mom who nods to confirm I got the name right,

'I was thinking of splitting my time between the hunters and staying with my half brothers and sisters at camp. As for my titles I'm the minor Goddess of hunting and battle strategy'.

'Any thing you wish to add Zeus'. Demeter asks giving her own warning look to the still nervous looking king of the gods.

With gulp Zeus looks round for support but all his siblings are giving him looks daring him to do something stupid, Mum and Apollo both have there bows notched in there hands but much to his visible relief not currently aimed at there Father. Hermes is trying to calm Aunt Hestia down while giving Zeus a look as if say are you really that stupid. Mom has her spear pointed at Ares stopping him from interfering, Aphrodite seems to be in shock that Mum managed to have a child with out breaking her oath. While Dionysus appears to be asleep.

'Welcome to the family Zoe'.

'Thank you Grandfather' I answer back still eyeing him nervously from behind my Mothers.

**ARTEMIS**

With a gulp Father looks round for support but in a rare show of allegiance all my Aunts and Uncles are giving him looks daring him to do something stupid, Apollo is right beside with his own bow notched at his side. Much to Fathers visible relief neither of us are aiming at him at the moment. Hermes is trying to calm Aunt Hestia down while giving Father a look as if say are you really that stupid. Athena has her spear pointed at Ares stopping him from interfering, Aphrodite seems to be in shock that I managed to have a child with out breaking my oath. While Dionysus appears to be asleep.

'Welcome to the family Zoe'. Father finally grudgingly replies causing both my self and Athena to glare at him even harder

'Thank you Grandfather' Zoe answers from behind us.

'We will need to get the hunter's and campers together to introduce Zoe'

'if I might offer a suggestion'.

We all turn to face Zoe who has replaced Hermes in hugging Aunt Hestia.

'Mom and Dionysus can give Chiron a heads up and then gather up the camper's, Myself and Aunt Hestia can take Thalia to camp, while Mum can bring the hunters to camp in her chariot'.

We all blinked a few times till Posiedon burst out laughing 'she is definitely Owl heads daughter' then ducked an arrow fired from Zoe who is now glaring at him.

'I know you and my Mom don't get on but don't insult her in front of me'

'and that is pure Artemis you are going to make life interesting young lady' Hermes manges to gasp out while he and Apollo hold each other up laughing.

'thank you' Zoe replies while smiling at the two of them.

'well best get on I suppose some of us have a lot of work to do' Hades calls out with giving Father a pointed look.

'council dismissed' Father grumbles then disappears in a clap of thunder.

'Drama queen' Posiedon mutters while disappearing in a cloud of mist

'some times I wonder about those two' Hades mutters while shaking his head.

'for once I agree with you,' Demeter mutters 'still I blame you your the one who dropped Posiedon on his head while in Father's stomach'

'I blame our Mother' Hera replies, 'she inflated Zeus's ego by saving him and letting Father eat the rest of us'.

'for once I agree with her' Hephaestus grumbles.

Shaking my head I grab Athena and Zoe and flash us to my temple before they can start arguing again. Grabbing Zoe before she can dart off I hug her and kiss the top of her head before flashing to the hunters camp.

As soon as I arrive I see all the Hunters have there bows draw aiming at a yellow bus. Moving round I glare at the smiling blond haired idiot leaning against the door.

'Apollo!,' I yell at him 'you have ten seconds to give me a good reason not to let the girl's shoot you'

'I got two Arty' I growl at him causing him to smile wider 'first I got the revised books for Phoebe and Diana and the other healers, and second I'm here to offer you all a lift to camp you use your chariot and you'll confuse the mortals as to why both the sun and moon are in the sky at same time.'

'fine but if you even so much as wink at any of them,'

'I know you'll order them to shoot me in the crotch'

'to be fair I do already have a lot of sister's and brother's a rest might do you good' Diana pipes up with a cheeky grin while the hunters snicker.

'awe come on Diana your meant to be on my side' Apollo wines.

'considering you tried to get in my pants the first time I met you I really don't' Diana replies glaring at my idiot brother while he cringes.

'in my defence I thought you where your mother, you do look a lot like her.'

I clear my throat causing every one to look at me. 'girl's pack up camp Diana can you sort out Thalia's things please'.

'yes my lady where is she anyway?'

'Aunt Hestia is taking her to camp directly from my temple'.

Five minuets later the tents are all packed and loaded with the girls sat as far away from Apollo as they can. While I sit a few seats behind him.

'hey sis want to drive'

'just get on with it you over grown sunspot.'

**Zoe**

steeping in to Mum's bedroom I stroke my hand through Thalia's spiky black hair

'I do believe your Mother's said no dating till your five young lady'

turning round I pout at Aunt Hestia.

'but she is so cute I can't help it' letting out a huff I sit down the bed.

'I know dear but Thalia is immortal she will be around as long as you are'

I grin and clap my hands while bouncing on the bed till Thalia groans. Chuckling I scoop her up and offer Aunt Hestia my elbow.

Reappearing in a flash of flame I scan our new surroundings there are twenty cabins all decorated differently arranged around us. My eyes are drawn to a sold silver cabin with silver curtains. Next to it is a grey cabin with white curtains and an owl over the door. I can see a blonde haired boy moving about inside.

'Yes those are your Mothers cabin's I'm sure you can guess which is which'

'Lady Hestia?' a confused voice comes from behind us wiping round I see a boy with messy black hair and green eyes with girl with blond hair and grey eyes just like mine and mums.

'uh um hi?' I stammer out weakly

'Percy Annabeth this is Zoe a new Goddess please don't tell the other campers yet'

Annabeth cocks her head to the side looking at me like she can see my every weakness.

'Well feel free to stop by the cabin Zoe any child of Athena is always welcome'

'huh what you mean child of Athena'

'Her eyes seaweed brain the only Goddess with grey eyes is Mom well apart from Lady Artemis but her eyes are more of a silvery yellow'

I nervously smooth out my auburn hair and pray my eyes don't shift to match Mom's.

'so what up with Pine cone face?'

'cold' Aunt Hestia answers simply 'we're going to drop he off in Artemis's cabin then I'm going to teach Zoe how to control taking her Divine form so she doesn't accidentally kill every one.'

nodding Percy and Annabeth walk off towards a lake while I turn and follow Aunt Hestia to Mum's cabin.

Around half hour later by which time I can not only ascend to my Divine form but change back and flash about mostly between the clearing we are in and Mum's, Mom's and Aunt Hestia's temple.

We hear the sound of two people arguing.

'come on li'l sis what's wrong with offering to carry her bags for her.'

'one I like my hunters to be independent, two you are almost as big a womaniser as Father and three you are flirting with yet another of your own daughters'

Aunt Hestia shakes her head and mutters something about being too much like his Father

stepping out of the woods I smile as I see Mum laying in to Uncle Apollo while the hunters and campers watch them a little nervously.

'Phoebe take the girl's to the cabin and try not to disturb Thalia, I need to have a word with my Brother about not flirting with my hunters and his Daughters again'

grabbing Apollo by the ear Mum drags him towards the big house.

Seeing some of the hunters watching me I jog over to them.

'hi I'm Zoe and well I guess we will be spending a lot of time together.'

smiling one of the girls with blond hair and blue eyes loops her arm through mine. 'I'm Diana Daughter of the idiot lady Artemis is now ripping in to welcome to the hunters of Artemis come on let's get you a bed sorted'

grinning I let my still clueless cousin lead me in to the cabin.

…

sitting next to Diana I snicker as I see Phoebe have to stop Thalia from face planting in to the table again.

I catch Thalia mutter something that sounds like 'let me sleep' but it's hard to tell as her speech is so slurred.

Hearing some one banging something I look up to the head table where Mum is giving Dionysus or Mr D as the campers call him dirty looks about something. Notching Chiron banging one of hooves to get everyone's attention I give Mum a cheeky grin while she rolls her eyes at me.

'Hero's first I would like to welcome Lady Artemis and her Hunter's to camp our usual capture the flag game will commence on Friday' I notice the smug look and raise an eyebrow at Diana 'we always win' she quickly whispers to me.

'secondly' Chiron continues once the campers have stopped groaning. 'It gives me great pleasure to introduce a new Goddess Zoe Metis Daughter of Artemis and Athena minor Goddess of Hunting and Battle strategy'

gulping slightly and ignoring the slightly hurt look from the hunters though I giggle when I see Annabeth's smug look I make my way up to the head table to stand next to Mum who wraps an arm round my waist I ignore the few chuckles that generates since Mum still looks like she is twelve while I look sixteen.

'uh hi' I mutter weakly while waving at the campers.

**THALIA**

Rolling my eyes I sit down in the stand of camp half blood's arena as I watch my now immortal kelp head of a cousin kicks some douche bag son of Aries ass in a sword fighting challenge.

'How did this idiot think it was a good idea to challenge the guy who not only took out more Titans than any one else in the war but was also made immortal so he could help keep training the future Demigods to use a sword' I mutter to my self while shaking my head.

Some one snorts from behind me 'no one ever said Aries kids where smart dear' I whip my head round and smile at the four women behind me three of whom are in hunters uniforms while a slightly older blonde is in shorts and a orange camp t-shirt. I smile at the auburn haired grey eyed girl in front then smirk before dropping in to a deep bow.

'Lady Zoe,' turning to the others I can see them trying not to snigger 'Annie, Diana' I smile at the two blondes then turn to the other brunette 'Andi'

before they can react I pull the auburn haired grey eyed beauty in front me in to a deep kiss.

'Thalia please stop making out with my sister'

pulling apart I give the older looking blonde a glare.

'what I chose to do with my bad ass beautiful wife is non of your business Annie'.

Smirking at her sister Zoe sits down then pulls me down in to her lap.

'I still can't believe Hera wouldn't perform your marriage Thalia'

I just shrug 'not that surprising Annie she hates me, still the ceremony and the court room was nice' I smile as Zoe cheeks out the silver ring on her finger even after thirty years it still makes me smile that I married that crazy goddess who called cute a few minutes after being born.

'I'm more surprised Mum didn't kill Percy when he asked you to marry him, or when he got you pregnant with this li'l pest' Zoe jerks er thumb at Andi who pouts.

'I'm amazed her and Diana can share a tent given how messy her room used to be'.

Andi sniggers before sitting down next to me and Zoe while pulling Diana in to her own lap.

'lighten up Mum so hows Dad doing?'

'given the idiot is still standing I think Seaweed brain is going easy on him.' Annabeth replies while sitting down on Andi and Diana' other side.

'he is,' Zoe pipes up 'I've seen him take on Ares, both my Mum's and that jerk Heracles

at the same time and he beat them easy. Hades he could probably take the whole council if he really tried'


End file.
